Warriors Book 1: Falling Ashes
by Swiftbreath
Summary: Thunderstar and Moonshine have been brought a prophecy: "Ashes will fall and thunder will be destroyed, yet saved at the same time." As the two cats struggle with the prophecy, Ashkit becomes an apprentice. Swiftbreath 2008 Rated K


Warriors Book 1: Falling Ashes

_**Warriors Book 1: Falling Ashes**_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Thunderstar- Big white tom with amber eyes and ginger paws

**Deputy: **Rowansky- Reddish tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Moonshine- Silver tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Mysticbreeze- Bright orange tabby she-cat

Eagletalon- Black-and-white tom _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Larkfeather- White she-cat; Thunderstar's daughter

Longclaw- Tabby tom _Apprentice, Jaggedpaw_

Jaybird- Light grey tom with blue eyes

Robinwing- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tornheart- Black-and-white tom _Apprentice, Talonpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw- Reddish tom; Rowansky's son

Jaggedpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Talonpaw- Dark tortoiseshell tom with strange sapphire eyes

**Queens:**

Littlebreeze- White she-cat Mother of Jaybird's kits: Ashkit (Light grey she-cat), Tawnykit (Tabby she-cat), Icekit (White tom), and Tinykit (White she-cat with green eyes)

Goldenheart- Gold she-cat with blue eyes Mother of Tornheart's kit: Beautykit (Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders:**

Tigerstripes- Tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Ravenstar- Black tom with white dash on chest

**Deputy: **Lightningstrike- Bright orange tom _Apprentice, Bloodpaw_

**Medicine cat: **Sparrowfeather- Tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Snaketail- Black tom

Gorsefang- White tom with green eyes _Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Waterfall- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Raggedfur- Brown tom

Tinyheart- Light tabby she-cat

Shadowclaw- Black tom with blue eyes _Apprentice, Bramblepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Bloodpaw- Dark, dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Silverpaw- Silver tabby she-cat

Bramblepaw- Tabby tom

**Elders:**

Leopardback- Golden-spotted she-cat with amber eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Swiftstar- Grey tom _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

**Deputy: **Crowflight- Black tabby tom

**Medicine cat: **Harespring- Light tabby tom _Apprentice, Windpaw_

**Warriors:**

Bluestone- Dark blue-grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Rabbitwind- Pale tabby tom _Apprentice, Lavenderpaw_

Indigoeyes- Black tom with indigo eyes

Mudbreath- Mottled dark brown tabby tom

Starflight- Ginger she-cat _Apprentice, Greypaw_

**Apprentices:**

Thistlepaw- Tabby tom

Windpaw- Swift light tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lavenderpaw- White she-cat with lavender eyes

Greypaw- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Heathertail- Cream-colored she-cat Mother of Mudbreath's kits: Brownkit (Brown tabby tom) and Littlekit (Tiny white she-cat)

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Hazelstar- Creamy tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Rockfall- Black tom

**Medicine cat:** Skysong- Grey tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Braveheart- Tabby tom

Riverripple- Large thick-furred grey she-cat

Lilacflower- Light brown she-cat

Streamheart- Silver she-cat _Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Shrewclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Minnowfur- Sleek creamy she-cat

Leafbreath- Tabby tom with amber eyes _Apprentice, Aurapaw_

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw- Light grey tom

Aurapaw- White she-cat with purple eyes; blind

**Elders:**

Tawnyflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Bluepath- Black she-cat with blue eyes

_**Prologue**_

_Thunderstar wove his way out of his den and into Moonshine's. She was gazing into the starlit sky, blue eyes wavering slightly. Her grey pelt was fluffed out against the cold leaf-bare wind and Thunderstar shivered too._

_Suddenly, Moonshine turned her gaze on him as a shooting star flashed by. Her eyes were wide and cloudy and she rasped, "Ashes will fall and thunder will be destroyed, yet saved at the same time."_

_Moonshine shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. Thunderstar stood, awestruck at how sudden the prophecy had come. __**(A/N: Sorry this is all so sudden!) **__ Moonshine gazed at him again. "Do you think 'thunder' means you?" she whispered._

_Thunderstar's heart skipped a beat. "Maybe."_

"_If so," Moonshine went on. "You must be protected." Fussing, she brought Thunderstar to his den and told him to sleep._

_But he couldn't sleep after the prophecy and Moonshine's weird reaction._

"_I'll think about it later," he murmured to himself. "Ashes will fall and thunder will be destroyed, yet saved at the same time." Thunderstar repeated the prophecy._

_Little did he know that a young apprentice was sitting right outside the den, narrowing his eyes and planning…._


End file.
